SuperSlayerVille 5: InterSeason II Part II
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to SuperSlayerVille: InterSeason II. Dean wakes up in the hospital unable to remember why he's there. As if that wasn't bad enough, he's out of his body, no one can see him, and he discovers some secrets about Chloe and Sam when Chloe appears.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/BtVS/Supernatural.**

Sequel to: SuperSlayerVille: InterSeason II

Written for my Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt # 34: Out Of Body Experience

**A/N: ****STILL**** not sure when ****SEASON THREE**** will be coming out.**

_**IMPORTANT**_: Since they weren't there, Dean and the others don't know what Azazel told Chloe, so they still believe the Master is her father.

* * *

Dean sat up in his bed and looked up, frowning, confused. What had happened? Why was he in the hospital?

Bringing his hand to his head, the young man tried to remember what had happened to land him in the hospital, but he just couldn't remember.

"Well, whatever it was, it mustn't have been that bad." He commented, slipping off of the bed, making a face at his hospital pajamas. "I don't hurt." He ran his hands all over his body just to be sure.

No pain.

It was relieving but confusing.

"Where's everyone?" Going to the door, Dean turned the handle and peeked outside before venturing from his room, frowning at the very empty hallway. "Cor?" He frowned darker when there was no response. "Cordelia?" Nothing. "Anybody?"

Nothing.

"Okay. Now this is freaking me out." He muttered to himself as he headed towards the stairs, hurrying down them and giving a little sigh of relief when he saw a woman at the front desk.

Finally.

_Someone_.

"Excuse me." Dean leaned on the front desk, eyes on the receptionist. "I think I was in some kind of accident? There would have been an obnoxious brunette either in the accident with me or waiting to hear news about me." He frowned and waved his hand in front of her face, but she didn't seem able to see him. "Hello?" Nothing. "Miss?"

As she continued to act as if he didn't exist, there was a nauseating fear churning in Dean's stomach as he pushed away from the desk, hurrying back up the stairs towards the room he'd awoken in. And when he did, Dean froze in the doorway, face pale in horror at what he saw.

There, lying on the bed, unconscious, was himself.

Dean took in a haggard breath.

His body was hooked up to several machines, and there were many tubes attached to his body.

Dean took a couple of steps into the room, confused.

What was going _on_?

The sound of high heels approached the room, and Dean turned at the sound, his heart skipping a beat in relief to see Cordelia there, unharmed.

"Oh thank you." He didn't know who he was thanking for her safety, but he was _very_ thankful. "_Cor_." He took a half step towards her. "_Tell_ me you can hear me."

She didn't react to his voice, eyes red and puffy and trained on his body.

"I know this looks bad..." Dean looked between him and his body.

Cordelia's eyes filled with tears and she brought a hand to her mouth, trying to hide the whimper that escaped her lips.

"Cor?" Dean whispered, worried, seeing how pale she was. Her hair was a mess, her clothes rumpled, and there wasn't a speck of makeup on her face, not even a tiny dash of lip gloss. "Baby?"

A doctor appeared behind Cordelia in the doorway, but she didn't notice him, watery eyes on Dean's body.

The doctor, realizing this, cleared his throat.

Cordelia jumped in surprise, wiping furiously at her eyes as she turned to face him. "Doc! How is he?"

"Well, he sustained serious injury---blood loss, contusions to his liver and kidney." The doctor held the clipboard to his chest as he spoke. "But its the head trauma I'm worried about." He paused. "There's early signs of cerebral edema."

"But you can do something about that, right?" Cordelia stepped closed to the doctor in her desperation. "You can fix the idiot up."

"We don't know his full condition until he wakes up, Miss Chase." The doctor paused once more. "_If_ he wakes up."

"_If_?" She whispered, skin growing paler.

"Screw you doc!" Dean snapped from where he stood. "I'm wakin' up!"

Of course, neither the doctor nor Cordelia heard him.

"I have to be honest, Miss Chase." The doctor sighed. "Most people with his degree of injury wouldn't have survived this long. He's fighting very hard." His gaze went to Dean's body before returning to her. "But you need to have realistic expectations."

"I'll be fine Cor." Dean tried to tell Cordelia, but it was hard to reassure her when she didn't even know he was there.

The tears the brunette had been keeping at bay began to escape her hazel eyes, and with a loud sob she rushed out of the room.

"Cordelia!" Dean called after her before turning to glare at the doctor. "Great work doc. Couldn't you have been a little easier on her?"

The doctor ignored him, leaving the room, probably to go make some other patient's family cry.

Dean scowled after the man.

He then looked around, wondering where Cordelia had gone. He didn't like the idea of her being alone while in the condition she was in.

The sandy blonde sighed and ran a hand over his hair.

When he and Cor had moved to start Cal State they'd cut off ties with both of their parents, and had decided to try and start from scratch, without the snobby remarks of her parents, or the terrifying memories his father induced in her. They'd been living together for three years, keeping in contact with Sammy in Stanford, and with Jenny and Gabe, and sometimes with Giles, who was still looking for the every elusive Buffy. With another Slayer on the Hellmouth. The brothers nor Cordelia had felt bad about abandoning the place and the inhabitants, and really, it would have felt _wrong_ working with another Slayer.

Would have felt like betrayal somehow.

Movement caused him to turn towards the shadows by the emergency exit, and his eyes widened in shock as he saw the person walking towards him. She wasn't looking at him, was instead talking to, if his memory of her nightmare proved correct, Clark Kent.

It was Chloe.

Hoodie hiding her face in shadows, she walked next to the tall mountain of a man who much too much leather to be comfortable. "Thank you for bringing me here, Kal."

Dean frowned.

Obviously his memory hadn't been right.

"Angelus won't be happy when he realizes you've bailed on him...and that I helped you." Kal was grinning brightly at the thought of an annoyed Angelus.

"I know." Chloe whispered, face pale as she turned her gaze towards Dean's room. "But when Jenny called me to tell me how Cordelia told her about Dean...I...I couldn't just stay away."

Kal nodded. "Kryptonians are loyal to those they love as well."

She smiled up at him before the smile melted and she sighed, going towards the room, Kal not following.

Dean looked at her, confused. "Jenny called you?" He walked towards the approaching woman. "Jenny is in contact with you?" He narrowed his eyes. "Why hasn't she told us this?"

Chloe walked through him.

Both of them paused, shivering.

Dean turned, following her resolutely into the room, flinching as he did whenever he saw himself like that.

"Oh _Dean_." Chloe whispered, voice breaking as she reached his side, leaning over him and softly brushing some of his hair out of his face. "You can't die. You know Cordelia would never forgive you for doing that to her."

"I know." He sighed, shoving his hands in his pants pockets and reached her side, looking down at his body before sending her a sideways glance. "So, you're okay. I'm...relieved...Chloe."

"You know, I wanted our reunion to be a happier one." She whispered, taking a seat next to Dean on the edge of the bed, looking down into his face as she spoke. "I always imagined everyone there, and Angel having his soul back as well. The next time I saw you you weren't supposed to be dying."

"I apologize for ruining your big plans." Dean snorted, though he was somewhat amused.

"I miss you all, you know." She confessed, hand on his.

He blinked, feeling the pressure in his _own_ hand.

Dean looked down at the suddenly warm hand.

"You, Sam, Buffy, Cordy, _Giles_." She closed her eyes tightly. "I miss you all so _much_ it _hurts_."

"You're the one who chose to leave." He felt a little spiteful for that, and was kinda glad that she couldn't hear him.

"But Angelus, Spike and Dru are...controlled...when I'm around. I know I sound like I either have delusions of self-grandeur or am just trying to make excuses for what happened...but its true." She whispered. "And I love him, you know." Pain was visible on her face. "It's not like the love I had for Angel, but I still love him anyway."

"Maybe its the vampire in you." Dean gave her the benefit of the doubt, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped, looking around, eyes wide.

Dean's eyes widened.

Had she felt him?

"Gods, I'm jumpy." She laughed nervously, pulling off her hoodie. "I just---Angelus isn't going to be happy when he wakes up and finds me gone from home. I mean. I'm not even in Europe anymore." She gave another little nervous chuckle. "He'll be seriously pissed."

"Europe? _That's_ where you've been hiding all these years?" Dean made a face, before snorting. "Why am I surprised? He _was_ the Scourge of Europe." Dean frowned. "We should have considered that. _Why_ didn't we consider that?"

"Did you know Sam kissed me? The last time we saw each other?" Chloe laughed softly. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this."

"Sammy kissed you? _Really_?" Dean's eyes widened. "Seriously?" A large grin tilted his lips. "Go _Sammy_!"

Suddenly Chloe's eyes widened and she stood up as fast as if she'd seen a rat or something. She looked around the hospital room intensely, fingers twitching, dark shadows appearing around the digits. "Oh no."

"What?" Dean frowned, looking around him, not sensing anything. "What is it?"

Chloe looked towards the door, but didn't seem to think that she'd make it there in time, so instead she dove into the bathroom in the room, closing the door in time for shadows to congregate in the middle of the room, and then in the blink of an eye the shadows were gone and a pale Sam was there instead, holding Dean's old necklaces clenched tightly in his hand.

Dean's eyes widened.

What. The. _Fuck_?

Chloe could sense Sam?

Sam could fricken _teleport_?

Since _when_ were these two things possible?

What _else_ had those two been keeping from him and the others?

"_Dean_." Sam whispered, hurrying to his brother's side, standing exactly where Chloe had been seconds before. "_No."_

_ "_I'm going to be _fine_." Dean sighed, not liking to see that look on his baby brother's face. "I don't remember exactly what happened...but I'm sure that this isn't as bad as the doctor wants to make Cordelia believe. It's probably that 'expect the worse and be pleasantly surprised' kinda situation."

"You stupid idiot." Sam whispered to his brother. "If a demon was targeting you, you should have called me. I would have come help you. You shouldn't have tried to face it on your own."

Dean frowned as suddenly the memory of what had happened to him returned.

There'd been a demon, Meg or something like that, who'd appeared a couple of days before. She'd confronted him and threatened Cordelia's safety if he didn't do as she said and got something from one of his father's apparently well-guarded warehouses for her. He wouldn't have done it, but the black eyed bitch had been threatening _Cor_, and Dean would do anything for his sarcastic diva. So he'd gone up against his father's warehouse, and the only reason that he was still alive was because Cordelia had gotten suspicious and followed him. That was why she was outside when he'd stumbled out, injured from the many booby traps in the warehouse, only to have Meg take whatever had been in the box he'd brought her, and then try to kill him.

If it hadn't been for Cordelia appearing and throwing holy water on the bitch, burning her and causing her to teleport away, Dean would have died.

"Oh god." Dean groaned, running his hand over his face. "Cor's gonna _kill_ me if I survive this."

"You're going to pull through this, okay?" Sam smiled sadly down at his brother's unconscious body. "Even if I have to hunt down some Healer or something, you're _not_ going to die, you hear me?"

"That's what I've been telling everyone." Dean announced. "It ain't my time to go."

Suddenly Sam stiffened, eyes widening and flashing a much darker blue as he turned his back on Dean, looking around the room with a dark frown on his face.

Dean blinked.

He couldn't...

_Nah_.

Dean looked towards the bathroom.

_Could_ he?

Sam's gaze zeroed in on the bathroom's closed door. Said gaze narrowed and he took a couple of determined steps towards it.

"_Sam_?" Cordelia's voice at the door stopped him in his tracks. "_How_---? I just got off the phone with you!" Then, without giving him any time to answer she threw herself into his arms and cried loudly. "I hate your stupid brother for putting me through this! I seriously _hate_ him!"

Dean's heart hurt to see her in such pain.

"He'll get better." Sam promised, wrapping his arms around her in a brotherly way.

"He better." Cor whispered into his shirt. "I'm going to _kill_ him."

Dean smiled softly.

That was his Cor.

"Take me to his doctor." Sam rubbed Cordelia's back comfortingly. "I want to hear everything personally."

"Okay." Cor nodded, sending Dean's body a longing look before leading Sam out.

Before he left, Sam sent a suspicious look towards the bathroom.

Dean went towards the open door and looked out, watching Cor and Sam walked away, only turning around when he heard the bathroom door opening.

Chloe slipped out into the room, looking around her cautiously, before heading to the doorway and peeking out, watching Sam and Cordelia until they disappeared around the corner. An expression of intense longing was obvious on her face.

Dean sighed.

She really _had_ missed them.

Clearing her throat Chloe turned back to his body and went to it, standing where Sam had been. "Jenny and dad told me Sam was getting good at his magic. I just didn't realize it was _that_ good."

"That makes two of us." Dean walked towards her, feeling a little peeved at not having known about such progress in his brother's abilities.

What _else_ was Sammy keeping a secret from him?

"I kinda gave up exploring my...abilities." She seemed embarrassed to admit it, not even able to look at Dean's face anymore. "I haven't had time."

Dean frowned.

She looked so pale and tired.

"I have to make this short. They could come back at any second and...and I can't see them." She hung her head and sighed before shaking her head and bending, slipping something out of her boot.

It was a knife.

"Hey, hey!" Dean blinked. "Why do you have a knife in your _shoe_?"

Chloe bent over Dean's body and removed his oxygen mask, opening his mouth wide.

Dean's eyes widened. "You're not going to do what I think you're----?"

Placing her palm over his mouth, Chloe sliced said palm deeply with the knife. Hissing, she closed her eyes and closed her palm tightly, blood cascading down her closed hand and into his mouth.

He could feel his body warming, every extremity tingly as if it'd come into contact with some mild form of electricity.

Dean remembered Buffy telling them how, before facing the Master, Chloe's father, Buffy had drunk from Chloe's blood.

Chloe's healing blood.

"This is why you came back, isn't it?" Dean asked, his words beginning to slur. "You came out of hiding to..."

The room was spinning and he was so _hot_...

The last thing he saw before he passed out was Chloe's companion _Kal_ coming into the room.

* * *

"I can't explain it." Doctor Suave (as Dean mentally referred to him) shook his head in shock. "The edema's vanished. The internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good." He snorted. "You've got some kind of angel watchin' over you."

Dean didn't answer, instead looking down.

"Well, I have other patients to tend to." The doctor announced, leaving the room and the three people within.

"I _hate_ you!" Cordelia got into the hospital bed and wrapped her arms around Dean. "Don't _ever_ do something like that to me again you big _jackass_."

"I love you too, Cor." Dean pressed a kiss to her forehead and looked up at Sam. "Thank you, for coming."

"You're my brother, Dean." Sam smiled at him. "If you ever need me, I'm going to be there."

"And _quickly_." Cor commended.

"Right." Dean nodded, remembering what he'd witnessed while living through the out of body experience. "Sammy, you and I are going to have a _very_ serious talk in a couple of minutes...but I have something I probably shouldn't be telling you two...but I'm going to anyway."

Cordelia frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"It's about how you were miraculously healed, isn't it?" Sam asked oddly.

Dean nodded, looking between his girlfriend and brother before taking in a deep breath. "Chloe saved me. She fed me her blood."

Cordelia's eyes widened. "Chloe was _here_?"

Sam was stiff.

Dean felt sorry for him. "She _was_ in the bathroom."

Sam's eyes widened and flashed darker before he looked away, fists clenching. "I can't believe it."

"She sensed you before you _teleported_ here." Dean announced.

"Teleported?" Cordelia gasped, turning to look at the taller Winchester. "Since when can you _teleport_?"

Sam winced. "Just recently."

"Jenny and Gabe have been in contact with her." Dean announced.

"_What?"_ Sam hissed, turning to glare at Dean. "That can't be true! They would have told us!"

"They didn't." Dean insisted. "But they _have_ been in contact with her."

"How could they keep that a secret from us?" Cordelia whispered, hurt on her features.

"What else did you find out?" Sam asked in an odd voice.

Dean eyed him carefully before speaking. "She misses us terribly."

"She's the one who left." Sam hissed, looking away, but not before Dean saw the expression he'd tried hiding.

"She had a good reason to leave." Dean was probably one of the most surprised at the fact that he was defending her choice. "And she's obviously doing a good job. We haven't heard about anything close to what happened the last time Angelus was free. She's keeping him _and_ the others under control." He took in a deep breath. "I think we should support her by letting her do that."

Sam sneered, shaking his head.

"I agree with Sam, Dean." Cordelia surprised him by saying as she sat up, drawing a pattern on the sheets with her finger. "I want Chloe back."

"She loves him." Dean reached forwards and brushed a strand of dark hair out of Cordelia's face. "Not like she loved Angel, but she loves him."

"And she loves us too, doesn't she?" Cordelia whispered.

"She won't leave Angelus."

"Have we asked her to?" Sam asked softly.

Cordelia and Dean turned to look at him in surprise.

"He has no soul." Dean pressed, eyeing his brother with narrowed eyes.

"I think I know that better than you do, Dean." Sam glared at his brother. "I _was_ living with them before..."

There was silence.

Dean frowned, remembering that time in their lives.

When he looked up, Sam had disappeared in a cloud of shadows.

The elder brother sighed and reached for Cordelia, folding her into his arms and leaning back against the bed rest. "Did I make a mistake telling him about Chloe?"

"No." Cordelia whispered, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck, and then to his cheek. "You didn't."

Dean's gaze went to the place where Sam had been seconds ago. "Then why do I feel as if I did?"

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
